The explosion of genome-wide research over the last decade has made clear the need for a new paradigm for the way in which biological information is integrated and disseminated to the research community. Thus, the overall goal of this proposal is to devise and implement systems that make possible continuing integration of the information contained within genomic data sets, including, at a minimum, gene expression, 2-hybrid, synthetic lethality, and systematic deletion studies, and to make the integrated information accessible to the research community, initially through the Saccharomyces Genome Database (SGD), and later through other model organism databases as we create a generally applicable system and submit it to the Generic Model Organism Database (GMOD) project. We envision that information from the data sets will become accessible through 2 general routes: first, the data integration system will be a guide to curators in assessing what is known about the function of genes, especially those genes for which little is known; second, we will organize the integrated data, on a continuing basis, into a schema that can be queried directly. By providing multiple sources of information and the tools to integrate and query them in new and better ways, we aim to help biologists progress toward seeing individual genes or pathways of interest in a more global context. Equally important, we hope to add to our knowledge of the biological roles of individual genes from knowledge of their behavior in the increasing variety of different conditions that are coming under study using the tools of functional genomics.